


The 221B Games

by Sherelle



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherelle/pseuds/Sherelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, 2054 <br/>A competition is held each year by the government of London to remind all of the people that rebellion isn't allowed. <br/>This year is different. For their 100th year of existence they'll pick the smartest resident of London with all his friends, family and enemies. <br/>This year is the year that Sherlock Holmes has to kill to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 221B Games

** Teaser:  **

_When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. Today it the day. In old religion they call it the Hunger Games. An amount of people are chosen to kill and survive. To show that they are under control of the British Government, and it forces back the surplus of inhabitants. We all gather at Trafalgar Square. All dressed well, like a big market sale. Trading in humans. I never feared my life to be in the actual games, London needs me, needs my brain to be precisely. But for their 100th anniversary they choose the smartest inhabitant of London; me. And all my friends. All my enemies. John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Moriarty, Molly... every single on of them._

_This year is my year to die._

 

Characters based:  

Sherlock Holmes as Katniss Everdeen

John Watson as Peeta Mellark

Jim Moriarty as Cato 

Mycroft Holmes as Thresh 

Irene Adler as Foxface

Molly Hooper as Rue 

Greg Lestrade as Beetee 

Mrs Hudson as Wiress 

 

 

England will fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, I'll post Chapter 1 as soon as I can!


End file.
